


Все-таки они настоящие

by LungTa



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Когда тайные желания становятся явными.





	

– Эй, да я скучал! Веришь?

Райан ткнул своим бокалом в пузатый бокал Тайлера и широко улыбнулся.

Можно было, конечно, как обычно отправиться в рейд по барам, хорошее пиво любили оба, но Тайлер затащил его в ресторан отеля, в котором остановился: сказал, что возвращаться из Европы пришлось с пересадкой, и после муторного перелета он действительно подустал.

То, что они пересеклись в одном городе – уже удача. Сложно поддерживать общение в прежнем темпе, когда приходится мотаться по пробам, съемкам, а в случае Тайлера, еще и для конвентов время выкраивать. Совместная работа в фильме Линклейтера и последующие разъезды по стране с промо-турами до сих пор вспоминались как отлично проведенное время, под завязку наполненное безбашенным весельем. И ведь и года не прошло, а Райан уже скучал по тому отрыву, что у них был. Редко какой фильм так сближает. Или же – и в этом есть изрядная доля истины – редко кто не подпадает под чертово обаяние Хэклина. Причем тому и делать ничего особенного не приходилось – он просто был собой.

Вот как сейчас – когда Тайлер небрежным жестом снял кепку и прошелся пятерней по отросшим длиннее обычного волосам. Конечно, образ не нов, он и сильнее зарастал, вспомнить хотя бы роль Мака. Но почему-то Райан основательно залип на таком растрепанном, расслабленном и немного уставшем Тае. Без очков, с едва заметной – пока еще – сединой в бороде. В вязаном сером кардигане.

– Да я не меньше твоего рад!

Райан отчетливо понял, что и по этой мягкой улыбке он тоже скучал.

– И как тебе «римские каникулы»? – поинтересовался он. – Год только начался, а ты уже в очередной кон вляпался.

– Пришлось уехать раньше. Но зато отлично затусил.

– Это с твоими Йеном и ДжейАром что ли?

Тайлер с самодовольной, даже немного похабной ухмылкой кивнул – видимо, вспомнил что-то соответствующее.

– Дай угадаю, снова подкалывали насчет задницы Супермена?

Вот теперь Тайлер уже открыто рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и не сдерживаясь.

– И ты туда же! Тоже не пропустил фотографию моего зада в синем трико?

– Да уж сложно пропустить такое, – хохотнул Райан в ответ.

И мысленно поблагодарил полумрак ресторана и не очень хорошее зрение Тая: хоть какая-то возможность утаить собственный, явно выходящий за рамки дружеского интерес к формам и габаритам обсуждаемой части тела.

– Ты вынес мозг всем, кто это видел! Жаль, что из готового сериала самые выгодные ракурсы на твои тылы безжалостно изъяли. Но признайся, – Райан окинул Тайлера оценивающим и даже в чем-то жадным взглядом. – В том костюме точно были накладки. Я ведь помню наши съемки. Да, ты тогда всех нас сделал, подобрав себе самые короткие шорты – фильму должны были накинуть рейтинг уже только за них! Разумеется, мой незабываемый полет в джоках тоже пошел в зачет... Но даже в тех красных недо-шортах или в тесных мини-плавках, в которых нас заставили сигать в озеро, я не видел ничего из того, что ты продемонстрировал, превратившись в мужика со стальными булками.

В ответ Райан получил хитрый прищур глаз и какую-то непонятную то ли улыбку, то ли усмешку, прячущуюся в бороде Тайлера.

– Не веришь в натуральность моих булок?

Теперь уже Райан прыснул смехом.

– Хоть что доказывай, не верю! Словам – точно нет.

– Райан, – голос Тайлера неожиданно стал ровным и серьезным. Так же, как и взгляд – пристальным, изучающим, будто Тайлер что-то просчитывал в уме, решал для себя. – Если хочешь посмотреть на меня без всей одежды, так и скажи.

Райан медленно отставил поднесенный к губам бокал, так и не отпив из него, и неверяще уставился на сидящего напротив Тайлера. Уверенного, спокойного. Райан не страдал слуховыми галлюцинациями. Знал, что ему не показалось. Все происходило на самом деле, здесь и сейчас. Ему только что сделали предложение – в лоб. И никаких двойных прочтений.

– Ты... серьезно? – он нервно облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы.

Ему хотелось. Очень. Еще как. До тесноты в штанах. Посмотреть, дотронуться, стиснуть, прижаться. Узнать, как Тай стонет, как сбивается его дыхание и как подрагивает его сильное тело под прикосновениями. Наверное, хотелось еще с тех времен, как они стали жить вместе на съемках. Только до сих пор это невысказанное желание пряталось где-то на периферии, до конца неосознанное, заведомо безответное. Но сейчас Тай сам отдает ему себя. И надо хватать – пока тот не передумал.

Тайлер встал из-за стола.

– Номер сто десять, – сообщил он совершенно не подходящим к ситуации обыденным, деловым тоном. – Только учти, у меня такие же большие планы на лучшие булки в кампусе. До утра как минимум. А еще у меня нет ничего из того, что нам может понадобиться.

Райан подорвался:

– Возле отеля есть аптека. Десять минут – и я у тебя.

Да чтобы нагнуть Тайлера, он сам готов был нагнуться хоть с десяток раз!


End file.
